Pour un sourire
by Sywen Aelin
Summary: Elle l'avait croisé dans un couloir, il semblait... Préoccupé ne semblait pas le mot. Frustré, blessé peut-être.- Lorsque Morgana s'inquiète pour Merlin et souhaite lui rendre le sourire, les choses ne se terminent pas forcément comme elle l'avait prévu.


Nouvel OS en ce début [milieu] du mois de septembre… Ayant eut un mal fou à écrire quoi que ce soit durant les vacances, il arrive un peu tardivement part rapport à mon idée première… [soit : Aux alentours du 15 juillet !]

_Disclamers : Merlin ne m'appartient toujours pas… Mais je suis en pleines négociations en ce qui concerne le château ! *fuis *_

_Auteur : Bibi ! Sywen_

_Résumé : Elle l'avait croisé dans un couloir, il semblait... Préoccupé ne semblait pas le mot. Frustré, blessé peut-être.- Lorsque Morgana s'inquiète pour Merlin et souhaite lui rendre le sourire, les choses ne se terminent pas forcément comme elle l'avait prévu._

_Note : Je l'avoue… J'adore le Morgalin ! 3 mais bizarrement, quand j'ai eut fini cet OS, il m'a parut vraiment étrange… Je ne suis pas habituée à écrire sur eux de cette manière… Je préfère quand cela reste une ambiguïté, que ce soit dans l'écriture ou dans leurs esprits…_

_Bref… Je crois que c'est à peu près tout ce que j'avais à dire… donc… Enjoy ! (enfin, j'espère du moins ^^)_

Pour un sourire

Elle l'avait croisé dans un couloir, il semblait… Préoccupé n'était pas le mot. Frustré, blessé peut-être… Mais il ne lui en parlerait jamais, Morgana le savait, elle était la pupille du roi et ses problèmes ne la concernaient pas. La vérité n'en était pas moins que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait Merlin comme ça… Et que ces humeurs noires l'inquiétaient un peu, ce n'était tellement pas… Merlin ! Et puis, il était son ami après tout !

Morgana le surprenait certaines fois où il semblait si distant et morose, errant telle une âme en peine dans les couloirs du château alors qu'il accomplissait ses corvées, pensant que personne n'était là pour le voir. Parce que Merlin ne semblait jamais triste en public ou si peu. Il avait bien trop de respect pour les autres pour leur montrer sa peine, comme s'il pensait qu'il ne méritait pas leur attention. Ou peut-être simplement que, dans sa sensibilité, c'était le seul moyen pour se protéger qu'il ait trouvé ?

Mais cette fois avait été différente, il l'avait observée quelques secondes avant de détourner les yeux, incapable ne serait-ce que de lui offrir un simili de sourire.

— Ma Dame ? lança une voix derrière elle. Vous semblez soucieuse, est-ce que tout va bien ?

La pupille d'Uther Pendragon se détourna de la fenêtre et sourit à Guenièvre qui, terminant de refaire le lit de sa maîtresse, s'apprêtait à emporter les draps sales.

— Ce n'est rien Gwen.

Un sourire illumina les traits innocents de la jeune femme et elle ne posa pas plus de questions avant de quitter les appartements de Lady Morgana, disparaissant bientôt dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Morgana replongea alors son regard vers la cour du château où le valet du prince suivait celui-ci vers l'aire d'entraînement, transportant le matériel de son royal maître.

Il ne paraissait à cet instant pas plus souriant que lorsqu'elle l'avait croisée dans la matinée.

Souriant.

Elle aimait le sourire de Merlin. L'instant où son regard s'éclairait, tel celui d'un grand enfant, et où ses lèvres s'étiraient pour former une expression innocente et gaie, presque naïve parfois. Le serviteur d'Arthur avait, définitivement, un beau sourire. Et elle voulait tellement voir ce sourire sur ses traits.

Un volant de sa robe voleta très légèrement derrière elle alors qu'elle s'éloignait de la fenêtre et quittait ses appartements pour rejoindre ceux du médecin de la cour, décidée à rendre le sourire à un ami.

— Gaius ?

Sa voix sonna dans la pièce encombrée, mais le médecin de cour d'Uther Pendragon semblait absent. Morgana hésita un instant avant de s'engouffrer dans le laboratoire du scientifique. L'endroit n'était pas grand, mais malgré le nombre de fioles et de mixtures à l'allure étrange, il dégageait une paix et une chaleur qui plaisaient à la jeune Dame. Elle sourit doucement à cette pensée et son esprit revint au valet d'Arthur. Allait-elle vraiment l'attendre là ? Ou reviendrait-elle plus tard ? Après tout, Merlin était loin d'avoir terminé sa journée et elle n'avait pas envie d'expliquer au médecin la raison de sa présence, même si elle aurait aisément pu invoquer l'excuse de ses cauchemars. Pourtant, alors que son esprit lui dictait de quitter les lieux et de voir le valet à un autre moment, elle restait là. Déambulant doucement dans le maigre espace entre la table et l'espace de travail en observant tout autour d'elle… Arrivant devant la chambre du jeune homme elle franchit rapidement les deux marches qui la séparaient de la porte et, sans l'ouvrir, posa délicatement une main sur le battant. Réfléchissant à mille et une choses

— Dame Morgana ?

La voix bien connue la fit brusquement sursauter. Sa main râpa contre le vieux bois et une écharde s'enfila sous sa peau. Avec un petit cri de surprise et de douleur, Morgana se retourna tout en portant son doigt à ses lèvres par réflexe, prise sur le fait.

Sans même savoir pourquoi, elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et sourit timidement au brun qui la fixait.

— Je suis désolé ! s'exclama celui-ci lorsqu'il sortit de sa torpeur.

Il s'approcha d'elle et prit sa main dans la sienne, détaillant le doigt blessé quelques secondes, il la fit ensuite s'asseoir, et s'appliqua à faire ressortir l'épine du mieux possible et de la façon la plus délicate dont il était capable. D'une façon étrange, Morgana sentit un frisson parcourir son échine au contact des doigts fins du brun, elle le réprima et lui sourit encore.

— Ce n'est rien, j'ai juste été surprise.

Il avait un air concentré et un peu perturbé qu'il ne quitta que lorsque le minuscule bout de bois fût ressortit de son logis, elle observa alors son regard s'adoucir un peu en revenant sur elle. Les deux yeux bleus la sondèrent un instant et elle oublia presque ce pour quoi elle était là. Morgana brisa soudain le contact, gênée. Elle se rendit alors compte que malgré sa résolution, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait lui dire lorsqu'elle le verrait.

— Merci. fut la seule chose qui sortit de son esprit légèrement troublé.

— Vous aviez besoin de quelque chose ?

La pupille du roi garda le silence. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire qu'elle venait le voir parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Ni même qu'elle ressentait un besoin irrépressible de le voir sourire. Et encore moins que, l'espace d'un instant, elle avait cru qu'elle se noierait dans ses yeux comme une débutante. Morgana était-elle une débutante à ce jeu ? Savait-elle seulement ce qui remuait vraiment son estomac lorsqu'elle pensait au serviteur du prince Arthur ? Si elle avait été seule, elle aurait certainement étouffé un petit cri de ses mains à cette question. Mais elle se contenta de garder sa gène pour elle-même alors qu'elle relevait doucement les yeux vers le brun qui l'observait toujours, attendant manifestement une réponse.

«… pas seul » furent les seuls mots que Merlin entendit de ce qu'elle murmura.

Prise d'un soudain élan de courage, elle s'approcha à toute vitesse pour déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres du serviteur. Tendre. Doux. Les yeux du brun s'agrandirent quelques instants sous la surprise et il la fixa sans comprendre alors qu'elle le dépassait et fuyait la pièce, gênée, sans même attendre de voir quelle réaction il aurait, sans même s'apercevoir que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire de satisfaction et de bien-être.

Merlin resta figé un instant avant de se retourner pour la voir fuir à grands pas vers la porte du petit appartement.

Parfois, la magie semblait ronger Merlin de l'intérieur. Elle était son alliée, elle était la chose la plus précieuse qu'il ne posséderait jamais et il lui semblait quelques fois qu'elle était l'unique chose capable de donner du sens au Monde. Et pourtant… Parfois, lorsque la peine de mort traversait son esprit et que la question de la réaction d'Arthur s'imposait à lui, il lui semblait qu'elle était la pire malédiction qui puisse exister, ces fois où il ne parvenait plus à trouver sa place parmi le monde dans lequel il vivait. Cela, Morgana ne le saurait jamais. Mais quand elle quitta la pièce le sourire sur ses lèvres était bien réel. Même éphémère, il avait une petite place dans leur monde. Un rêve bien sûr… Mais à cela, il y penserait plus tard… Pas maintenant.

Il voulait juste espérer encore un peu. Il voulait juste y croire, encore une minute, encore une seconde…

Croire qu'il y croirait pour toujours

Fin.


End file.
